


Regina's Moment

by RhoswenGreen



Series: Little Moments In Time [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhoswenGreen/pseuds/RhoswenGreen
Summary: Regina had always had pretty intense emotions when it came to her son's other blonde mother. From the moment she had taken in Emma Swan, hideous red leather jacket, princess curls and all, Regina had been hit with intense emotional responses.5x2





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is small mention of Hood and Hook, but it's minor.

Regina had always had pretty intense emotions when it came to her son's other blonde mother. From the moment she had taken in Emma Swan, hideous red leather jacket, princess curls and all, Regina had been hit with intense emotional responses. For the first half of their acquaintance, Regina believed wholeheartedly she hated the blonde nuisance with every fiber of her being. She wanted nothing more than to smack that smug and self-righteous smirk off Emma’s face more times than she could count in those early days. Often times these conflicting needs had resulted in her attempting to kiss, bite, and lick it off instead. 

There were times when she felt thrown off balance by what seemed to be acts of kindness and understanding by Emma. Moments when emotions other than hate and that ever anxious need, or fear to protect herself from being broken by her weakness for love. Feelings she tried to push deep down because she wasn’t sure what exactly they were but frightened enough by their similarity to when she had been young and naive to the way of the world. 

Those moments of confusion became more frequent after the curse broke, for a moment she had been lost in the sensation of magic flowing between her and Emma. It had been so powerful, so strong as it circled around them in a cyclone of purple smoke as Regina gazed into Emma’s green eyes. Regina had been lost in the moment and felt equally lost when Emma had just disappeared. It had been disorienting and even more so when she lost it toward David allowing her son to see her in her weakness and rage. Something she had never wanted for Henry to see. 

There hadn’t been time to think about it anymore after that. Not with saving Emma and Snow White, losing Henry and the need to be good for him. Not after absorbing the green death curse with Henry’s tears and pleading eyes behind her as Gold tried to remind her what was at stake if it was her Mother coming to Storybrooke instead. Not when she further pushed the feelings of relief and something more, something light and strong as Emma and her hideous jacket was lifted out of the well, bring her damn Mother back with her. 

A few moments had been spared as hope and light returned when Emma asked her to attend the welcome home party. She didn’t think she would have been able to deny those green eyes and their light hope, the olive branch presented to her. Regina had briefly breathed it all in before everything went downhill again and suddenly it became impossible to catch her breath. Her Mother and her promises, the Pirate and his revenge, the play on her insecurities, hopes and weaknesses, leaving no room for the swirl of confusion that was Emma Swan. 

Then her Mother was gone and the need for revenge was as strong as ever making it easier to push and rip anything else in her heart out. She ignored the twinge of pain and ache she refused to attribute to the finding of Gold’s son and Henry’s Father being brought back into Emma’s life and firmly told herself was simply from being denied the opportunity to have her Mother’s love for once and for all. 

There was nothing but rage, hopelessness, and anxiety when Henry was taken. She thought of nothing else but getting her precious prince back. It was so easy to fall into anger, taking it out on Snow White and her perfect Prince. In cutting deep and hard into Emma and the pirate simply for being there and in her way. Nothing grew in her heart but the need to see her son and be reassured that he was alive and back into her arms. The only sense of relief coming as she and Emma fought their worst fight yet until there was nothing left to do what press, bite and groan until the morning light. Leaving them to wonder once again in search of their son. 

Henry was found and they came home only for their to be Pan, his curse. She almost had allowed herself a moment of realization as she held Emma’s hand, tearfully saying goodbye and given Emma a fighting chance to save their son. Only for a moment she wallowed in missing them both and the ache consuming her heart. Then it was the year of hell, of meeting the man Tinkerbelle and deemed was suppose to be her fate, leaving her wanting and uncertain of fate’s judgment. 

Then nothing, a whole year went, only to find Emma and Henry once again in her sight unable to breathe once more. Fighting Zelena, finding out she had a sister her whole life, dealing once again with a man with a lion tattoo left little room to examine things she had barely had time to feel let alone process before the next emotional roller coaster started again. Only for it not to matter in the end as her Savior locked lips with a Pirate and Regina held her breath to jump into what fate had decreed without another thought. Just so that the confusing and infatuating blonde could ruin what little breath she had been able to find, bring back the confusion, uncertainty, and loneliness as she was once more pushed to the sidelines. 

Elsa and the Snow Queen, then Zelena again and a newly added complication to understanding herself let alone the added complication of Robin, the baby, and Zelena. It was a whirlwind of uncertainty, confusion, and pain. Of letting go and just being. 

Now, here she was, walking down a long staircase in a beautiful dress she still felt as though she hadn’t had enough time to breath, to take in how she had gotten to this point in life. She never thought she would be attending her first dance after being taught how by her mortal enemies husband as said mortal enemy looked on with pride and affection. She glanced at Robin and smiled before shifting her gaze to Emma. Her breath hitched and she faulted slightly. Not enough to be noticeable to anyone but her. 

She felt a sucker punch to the gut, her eyes never leaving the shining green eyes of the Savior. 

Regina took a shaky breath and another step finally realizing what her heart knew all along every time she looked at Emma Swan.

It was Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Very late 31 Days of SQ Day 3. Prompt: When was the moment Regina realized she was in love?


End file.
